The book of puffin feathers and the nord
by Kita On'nanoko Laurant
Summary: Two or three weeks passed since the Geneva global warming meeting. I was sitting with my neighbor, drinking a beer. He asked me why I was only 18 when he was 20 and knew me since he was 6. Continuation of Puffin Island.
1. Chapter 1: the story unfolds even more

A/n: I want to welcome everyone to the Book of puffin feathers and the nord.

I feel really excited to be writing this after the success of Puffin Island. I truly hope we can have as much fun with this as before. Note this takes place a week or two after the end of Puffin Island. Thank you everyone- Kita On'nanoko Laurant

* * *

><p>I sipped my beer slowly as I listened to my neighbor William talk about his birthday skype with his father and mother. It had been 14 years since his father, Al, had married a German woman named Clara. William's twin brother named Dace had gone to collage in their birth country of England and he wasn't going to be home for their 20th birthday. William felt a little lonely and I could understand why. All of his family was abroad (his parents were in Italy, visiting the southern countryside). I let him stay over for as long as he wanted. I even gave him his first bit of alcohol.<p>

It seems that we were up late, like about 1 am. I didn't pay too much attention, though. I was truly only worried about William getting drunk or sick and my stomach cramps. I still had an eating disorder and it was normal to feel pain in my stomach. I just took pain reliever twice a day.

"Hey Annika?" William said as I was about to get up and get pain reliever

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just a question."

"Well what is it?" I asked, curious

"How old are you?"

I knew he'd ask that question some day, I just put it off that it wouldn't be until he was in his 40's.

"18, why do you ask?"

"Why do you look the same as when I was a young boy?"

I sighed.

"William, do you know about the many small islands north of here?"

He nodded

"Do you know about the volcanic islands to the south of mainland?"

"Yes"

"Do you know about the tiny islands east of mainland?"

"I do, but how does that answer my question."

"I getting there. Now, imagine, a being who is the personification of them."

"So a human that is all the islands. The islands are still there, but they are represented by a human."

"You get the gist of it. I am the islands."

William looked shocked. I just smiled softly. He was still young yet and he had to absorb all of this at once. Wow, I sound old.

"Unlike average people, we live until we are killed. When I mean killed, I mean like a natural disaster ruins the whole landmass or a when a country or in my case, land, is abandoned due to war or hunger. We see the history unfold right before us."

"Did you see vikings?" William asked

"Yes. When I came here from Norway with a man who I thought had the same blood as myself I did. That man was one. He later destroyed what is now our peaceful capital. Then I was captured by some later on and I was a slave to one, who like me was a landmass." I paused to take a breath "So you see, I am 18 on the outside, but I'm really about 900 years old."

"Amazing.." William said awestruck

"I don't really love it. I wish I could die like a human." I said sadly, walking to the bathroom.

I grabbed two pain killers out of the cabinet and swallowed them with water. I looked over and noticed that William had followed me. A curious look was on his face.

"Why do you take pain medicine?" he asked me

"Long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"Willy" He hated when I used that name. "You're prying. Didn't Clara teach you not to? I think I did."

"You did, but-"

"Ah! Don't ask. It's too long and your still a bit immature. I'll tell you some day when you can understand it more."

"You sound like a granny." he complained

I just gave him a look and I returned to the kitchen where my beer was still. I quickly drank it down and the effect of the alcohol came down hard. Then I drank some mineral water to soften it up. William sat back down, but I still stood there.

"I'm heading for bed, okay? Turn the light off when you're done. No more than what you've got in the bottle."

He nodded and I went up stairs to my bedroom. I locked the door and I walked quickly (almost running) to the bathroom that was accessible only from my room. I threw up in the toilet for a half a minute straight. I was surprised that I could hold it that long..

* * *

><p>Taking those pain-killers after drinking wasn't the best idea in the world, but I dared not to take more. This in case that it didn't come up with puke. An overdose would be fatal.<p>

Throwing up was average with the pain. My limit for how much I could consume of anything was random and I didn't know until I my stomach was hurting or I was throwing up. I wished that the problem would go away, but it wouldn't and it would take a lot of money to even think about curing it. Money that I simply didn't have.

Since the fall of the economy a few years before, money was tight. Jobs were out of the question half the time. Prices were rising. For me it wasn't too bad, because shopping that a family of three would use up in a week would last several weeks for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Åh min gud

William left in the late morning. He was going to return to his home and pack. He told me earlier on in the morning that he was going to move to Norway. There he was moving in with his penpal, who also was his girlfriend. I was saddened to see him move away, knowing that I would most likely never see him again. I would be moving next year. I moved every 20 years, because I wanted to be nearest to the capital, but I wanted to stay in the country area. This time I would be moving south of Reykjavik.

Then it shocked me to find out that I was the only one who he'd told about moving. He said he didn't want his parents to keep him here, so he didn't tell them. He also said he trusted me the most, and he asked that I didn't tell his parents. Though his parents were good folks, I sensed something about his step-mother. I could tell she often hid behind a mask when ever I met her. I agreed and he left. I would never see him again. In a year I would be told that he was murdered by his penpal. I would grieve, but I knew that this was simply a factor of life. Humans would always kill one of their own. There is nothing you can do to completely end this. Only wane it.

* * *

><p>As I walked to a little room I used for an office, I passed the calender on the wall. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I slowly walked backwards to look at it. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the date. I looked back the calender and put my finger on the date. Then I looked at the large red oval surrounding a week, which was last week. I quickly ran to my bathroom and looked in the wastebasket (which I only emptied every two weeks and I was going to do it that day). It was empty besides some cotton balls. I went and did the same in the two other bathrooms. The wastebaskets both were also empty. I my mind raced as I tried to remember if I had bled last week.<p>

No, I didn't.

"It's ok" I murmured to myself while I grabbed my wallet and my house key "these things can happen..."

They can, but it hasn't happened in few hundred years for me. Then I was just starting to have periods. To have one now...

"It's ok Ari" I thought to myself as I walked (almost ran) to the drug store a few blocks away "You'll be fine. Nothing will happen and you can go on about your life like you normally do..."

* * *

><p>I soon returned home with several different tests. Just waiting for each to finish was nerve-wrecking. It didn't help that it took over an hour for all of them to finish. I had to close my eyes for two minutes straight before looking at the results.<p>

"+"

"yes"

"+"

"+"

"+"

"+"

I started to cry and I picked up my phone. I dialed Alana's phone number and I tried to hold back my tears. Maybe she could help me out.

"Hey, Alana Olavsson her." she said in her native tongue

"Alana, it's me.."

"Annika! How's it going?"

"um...Fine..."

"You seem upset" I mentally cursed myself for not holding it in all the way

"C-can I come over?"

"I guess so, but my brother's here. Why do ask?"

"I'm having an issue"

"What do you mean 'issue'?"

"A serious problem"

"Ok then, what's the problem then?"

"...I'm pregnant..."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" I heard her scream

'What's the matter?' I heard in the background along with loud footsteps

'Go away Matt. I'm on the phone.'

"Sorry about that..." she said getting back to me

"..."

"So... you're dead serious?"

"Yea, all of the tests are positive."

"When did it happen?"

"...the last night of the global warming meeting..."

"Not to be nosy, but who was it?"

"...en...n"

"DON'T TELL ME!" she screamed and could tell she was thinking of the same person I was.

"...yea"

"NO FREAKIN WAY!"

"...I'm telling the truth.."

"Did he rape you?"

"...No he didn't..." It was hard to say it

"So to sum it up...you basically slept with my brother... and you were ok with it?" she asked in a whisper

"...as much as I would like to say no, you got it."

"Oh my god!" she laughed "I knew you liked him! I just didn't know that you liked him _that_ much"

"Can we change the subject?"

"F-F-FINE!" She was trying to control her laughter. "D-did you tell Iceland yet?"

"...No... he doesn't even know I'm his sister.."

"Well if I were you I would tell him about both. I'll be here praying he won't get _too_ mad."

I sighed

"You're right Alana, I guess I should...Tak for den råd."

"mmhmm. Don't worry about it."

Then I hung up wondering about how I should tell him.

* * *

><p>An: chappy would have been out a few hours ago, but I was on vacation in the north. I went to the Bavarian town in the mitten shaped state (the town is smack in the middle of the thumb and the index finger. Try to find it with the palm side of your right hand!) and I went to the world's freakin biggest Christmas store (Gott ich liebe jene platz!). They had a world section, which was so big. (Note: my brother had to drag me out of there several times) I even got my mom to buy me two Nordic flags. Sadly, the trip up there is about a five hour drive and the same back down.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm soooooo nervous!

After texting Audun, asking him if I could come over, and receiving an "Okay" I paced back and forth in my living room. I was extremely nervous and I had butterflies in my stomach. Knowing my brother, something was bound to happen and the possibility of being rejected still hung high in the air. I was getting so upset that I almost started to cry, but something told me not to and suck it up. So that's what I did.

* * *

><p>It took me a half an hour to drive to his apartment in downtown Reykjavik. The traffic was surprisingly bad, which was a rare occurrence (must have been a lot of tourists..) for the capital. It honestly made me want to walk to the apartment, but the distance was too much for me to handle.<p>

The part where I got up to his door was hard. My head told me to run, while my heart told me to get on with it. But this wasn't going to be as hard as telling him. Nothing that day would ever be as hard as telling him.

I quickly knocked on the door and waited for him to come.

"Hállo Audun.." I said softly as he opened the door

* * *

><p>For the next half hour we talked about how things have been for us. He seemed to be unusually talkative..or it might have been that I wasn't really talking much..I don't really know...<p>

After sometime we stopped talking and he started giving me this really weird (creepy) look. It made me feel really small inside. Then I began to look around at random things so I wouldn't have to see him look at me. I didn't know it, but I actually looked frantic.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked

"N-no."

"Really? You usually don't call me and ask if you can visit me. I know something's up."

I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. He saw right through me. It honestly made me want to run back home. He gave me an annoyed look and I

knew that I'd better tell him.

"...fine.."

"hm?"

"I have two things that I came over here to tell you. I'll tell you about the one good thing first."

He relaxed.

"You're my bi- older brother and so is Annar*. I had a DNA test done a few weeks before the last meeting... I just kinda kept forgetting to tell you.."

"It makes sense. We've kinda always acted like siblings, so it's not very surprising." He said with a small smile on his face.

"The other thing..." I murmured softly

I began to shake and the butterflies came back. My skin's very light peach color drained away and it looked as white as my hair. Sweat dripped down the back of my neck. There was no turning back.

"I-I...I.." I couldn't get control and I began to stutter.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked "You look like you're about to pass out."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. The moment had come and the possibility of rejection scared me. I had to say it! He would find out in a few months any how and I didn't want to worry him.

"...I'm pregnant Audun..."

At that second, Audun looked like he pissed himself. I had actually succeeded in scaring the living crap out of him. He just gave me a blank look for almost five minutes straight.

Worried, I got up and went home. It was for the best. I wonder how long he was like that...

* * *

><p>An: Sorry for the chapter being short...

**maple lover**: the building has about 480,249 square feet of pure Christmas awesomeness and it also has a life size replica of the chapel in Oberndorf, Austria where "Silent night" was first sang. Yeah, it's kinda big :D


	4. Chapter 4: two strange women

I stood in a dark room, lit only by the moonlight coming through a small window. Before me sat a lady with long, shining silver hair and deep blue eyes. She looked to be in her mid-30's and she was pretty. Her beauty made me feel ugly.

"How are you my dear?" she asked in a soft, motherly voice

"W-who are you?" I asked with caution

"That's for me to know and you not to worry about." She said smiling

"..."

"Now, please tell me how you are feeling."

I immediately felt less cautious.

"F-fine...just a little tired I guess.."

"Please, sit down."

I noticed there was a Victorian-style chair next to me and I sat in it.

"Where am I?" I asked the lady

"Where you think you are."

I didn't get it so I decided to talk about something else.

"Where are you from?"

"Like you, the nord."

"Ok, where in the nord?"

"The nord."

This lady was starting to annoy me with all these short answers.

"Why do you give me unclear answers?" I asked loudly, standing up

She suddenly looked like she was going to cry.

"Ray...Hope..." she sobbed with tears filling her eyes

"What are you talking about?"

I blinked and there was a different lady. She looked like the other, but was a little bit younger and her deep blue eyes were glittering and her hair was shining brighter. A saucy smile was on her face. She was wearing a short, revealing dress; she looked like a prostitute.

"Oh my god! You look so stupid!" she laughed loudly

"Who are you?" I asked while glaring at her

"Like hell I'm telling you." She snapped

"Jeez"

"Um respect!"

"Whatever"

"You're supposed to bow before the goddess."

What the heck was she talking about?

"Um, that means get on your pretty little hands and knees."

"No! I don't even know you."

"Get down now or I'll murder your pretty boy."

"What crack are you smokin?" I asked her

Before I could answer, the lady shot me in the head with a pistol.

Then I woke up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My mind wondered as to why I have such weird dreams. It seems like I'll never know...Never...

The months soon went by and I slipped into my second month. In that time I didn't tell anyone. I didn't honestly know how to tell him... it would make things weirder than they already are between us.

Where are you now? Some day... lets meet by the same ocean side again..

* * *

><p>An: this sucks...the internet is out ((wrote this An yesterday. I'm at the library now.)) Curses, the internet also connects my laptop to my printer/ scanner.

Geez...might as well start on the next chapter..

BTW things are going to start going differently then planned. (Forgot to mention this last chapter... *Annar = human name for Norway)


	5. Chapter 5: misfortune occurs

A/n: [side:F] is Alana's view and [side:A] is Annika's.

* * *

><p>After her phone call, I didn't hear from Annika. It made me worry a lot and wonder if she got sick or something. After a few weeks of no word, I went to her house myself to see why she wasn't talking.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on her front door several times, but I got no answer. I turned the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Maybe she was busy? No, something was up. She always answered the door.<p>

I walked into the living room and saw that it was dark. I walked into the kitchen, but it was also dark. Worried, I walked up stairs.

In the upstairs hallway I found pools of blood from the bathroom leading into her bedroom. The blood didn't look old, but it had a terrible smell to it. Did someone come in to her house and hurt her? I hoped her baby was ok.

I slowly went into her bedroom. There I found her sitting on her bed with here knees up to her chest and her hands covered her face. The blood went up to bed and there was some on the bedsheets. I walked up next to Annika, but she didn't move or say anything. Then I put my hand on her back. She uncovered her face.

"Go away!" she screamed in panic

That's when I noticed that she looked different. Her pretty blue eyes were blood red and blank. You know how that when someone cries their eyes turn a dark pink, but not totally red? Well hers were colored dark red, not dark pink. She looked as though she had been crying for days.

"A-Annika! What happened?" I asked in a whisper

"..they died..." she cried

"Who died? Were you hurt or something?"

"No" her voice was calmer now

"Then what happened?"

"I had a miscarriage...Both of my children died..."

"Both?"

"Yes" she smiled sadly "a girl and a boy"

"W-when did this happen? Did you even get help?" I asked noticing the blood on the floor again

"The other day.."

Suggesting the blood and her current state, she didn't get help.

"Y-you need help. I'll take you to the hospital, just hold on!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

* * *

><p>(Side:A) (Later on)<p>

I laid in a daze in my hospital room. Looking over I saw the bag of blood go through the tube and into my arm. I had lost so much blood the day I had the miscarriage and I was really sick. Over the whole day, I'd been given 2 bags of blood, only now was I getting my blood level back to it's original stage. I felt bad for the doctor, considering that I had to tell him who I really was and about what had happened. He almost flipped out when I told him. Then he was shocked when I told him that I had had a miscarriage.

As the night went on, I got better. I was even released in a week. Within that week Alana came and so did Audun. He was being quiet the whole time he was there, but I could see that he saddened by this. One of the few times he said anything he told me that he wasn't happy about me being pregnant. Now that I think about it, he was acting like a protective older brother. It was kind of funny.


	6. Chapter 6: World conference

I put my long white hair into a bun at the back of my head, laced up my boots, put my winter coat on, and put my hood up. I was going to a meeting in the United Nations building in New York City. It was just my luck that it was the middle of winter and there was a blizzard and another one was coming.

* * *

><p>Getting to the building was hard. I slipped and fell on ice several times, I don't want to mention how thick the snow was. Surprisingly for a major city, it wasn't cleared very well. At home it the snow got thick maybe once a year and it lasted a while, but I'd never really had to deal with it in a big city. It was just plain annoying to walk through.<p>

On the way there I met with someone that I hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

><p>I was walking on to East 42nd street and I slipped on a small patch of ice. I saw that nobody was around. Then suddenly I heard a laugh.<p>

"The Islandsk pige who falls and trips on ice. That's a sight to see!"

I looked over to see my old master laughing at me.

"S-shut up! I'm not used to this much snow, so don't make fun of me!" I said, but it came out as a whine

"Who ever said I was makin fun of you?" He said while offering a hand to me

Embarrassed, I got up and ignored him. I tried to walk fast, but he was faster. Looking over at him, I noticed that he was smiling. He thought this was funny! Since I wanted to save my energy for the meeting, I slowed my pace down and he did too.

Then, for some reason, I grabbed his hand. He looked over at me, shocked. It took me several seconds until it clicked in my head.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" I screamed at myself in my head while I kept a straight face.

I let go of his hand and I started to run to the conference building. Something told me to run, I don't know what it was. It was a bad idea though. When I was about 15 meters away from the building I began to cough up blood. In seconds I didn't cough it up anymore, it came up my throat involuntary and it poured out my mouth.

"H-H-hep..."

* * *

><p>I looked up to see the prostitute from before. Her eyes were a dark cold blue, she looked angry. Unlike before, now you could see all her wrinkles on her face. She looked ugly.<p>

"You like that thing?" she hissed

"What 'thing' are you talking about?"

"That man you were with."

"..." I glared at her

"So it's true, I can see it in your eyes."

"..."

"You can have better than that. He was nothing."

This lady had to stop running her mouth, jeez.

"I can get any man I want. You can too. There's so much more than him."

I punched the prostitute in the mouth. Then I smacked her more times than I can count. I grabbed a gun off a side table and pressed it to her left temple.

"Shut up you lame excuse for a woman" I yelled. "Jeg hader dig!"

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, I was wakened. I'd been sleeping?

"Ari!" I heard a familiar voice say

I woke up to see my brother glaring at me. Looking around I saw that we were in a room off the main hall of the conference hall. No one but Audun was in sight, which made me wonder if we were late for the meeting. I still wondered if I'd been sleeping.

"What?" I asked softly

"I told you, you're not supposed to be here! You were supposed to be back in Reykjavik."

"I'm fine Audun, really I am."

"You just got back from the hospital the other day. You're still healing."

"I said I was fine. Can't you take that for an answer?"

"No you're not fine. Denmark found you outside laying face down in the snow with blood coming out your mouth."

"That idiot" I murmured to myself

"You should go back home-"

"You know what Audun?" I interrupted him "You're not my boss. I can come and go as I please. I'm not a kid anymore, you of all nations should know that."

He just gave me a pissed off look.

"Hey Annika!" I heard the Dane coming down the hallway

I stood up, glaring at Audun. We said nothing, just gave each other looks. Had it not been the annoying dansk man, we would have been still fighting. However, I didn't want him listening in on our conversation. So he wouldn't ask, I started to walk in the opposite direction.

"You're just going to kill yourself like you did your children." I heard Audun say

I turned around and ran back over to him.

"I didn't kill them!" I cried, slapping him.

Tears streamed down my cheek as I glared at him.

"You shouldn't have done it with anyone. This wouldn't have happened then." he snapped

"Audun, this isn't your life! It's mine and I can do whatever I want with it!" I yelled

A silence fell over us as Mathias came closer. A smile was on the danish man's face. He was oblivious to the atmosphere and he acted like everything was fine and dandy. God, it annoyed me to dead.

"What's up?" he asked me

Ignored him (like earlier) and walked toward the conference hall. My luck ran out quickly, because Mathias caught up with me. To this day, he still does things to annoy the crap out of me. That moment was one of them.

"What's your problem? You haven't been talkin to me for a while. It kinda gets depressing after a while." he said

I didn't say anything and I kept looking forward. To me it was better to not say anything. This seemed to bug him, but I could've cared less. However, he did what ever he could to get me to talk, which was kinda funny. To make him happy, I decided to say something.

"This morning was kinda awkward.."

"You think so? I didn't really think it was."

"More less the thing I did..."

"Oh, that. Eh, I didn't really care."

I looked at him surprised.

"It reminded me of that time...ya know when the armies came for you..."

"I remember that all too well...I'm surprised you remember that..." I paused and thought of that day. That day was sad for both of us.

"I had dreams about it, months in advance. I knew that it was going to occur, but I didn't know when it was going to happen."

"I think everyone, even Norge, knew."

I sighed sadly.

"I miss those days. I mean, jeez, it was so fun. Runnin around until I lost all my energy, sitting in colonies of puffins, exploring. Ah, I can't believe it's over."

"conquering"

I laughed at him

"Not all of us did that. If you gave me a place by the sea, I was content. You were all like 'rawwwwr' and stuff. You had to have everything in sight."

He grinned.

"It was nice being stronger than anyone! Nobody messed with me.. well except Berwald..but that's somethin' totally different!"

"Sure it was" I said rolling my eyes.

"I was just slippin' a bit then."

When we got to the conference hall we saw that the meeting was in recess so we decided to part.

* * *

><p><em>...Your radiating warmth...I miss it...<em>

* * *

><p>An: Yush! Internet is back up! So happy! (translation: ((Islandsk = Icelandic)) ((pige = girl))

Am I the only one who after reading the 'rawr' thing is imagining a chibi Denmark with neko ears, say "Rawwwr!"? It would be so kawaii!


	7. Chapter 7: Volcanoes start to erupt

"So.. what were you doing with my brother earlier?" My Faroese friend asked me while we were sitting in the break room at the Conference center.

"Hey! It wasn't like that! We were just talking."

"Ok ok! I was just kiddin!"

"hmph!"

She rolled her eyes.

The conference had ended hours ago, but there were several nations roaming around. Alana and I were finishing up collecting the paperwork from the meeting. We were talking about how the meeting went.

* * *

><p>Soon she got done, but I had a few more things to do before I left for the night.<p>

"Well, see you tomorrow." Alana said while zipping up her coat

"Yea. I hope that tomorrow, England and France won't get into a fight again." The two nations had been fighting over ridicules things and it didn't end until Germany yelled loudly enough to be heard from space and Switzerland shot off one of his guns.

"All we can do is hope." She said leaving the room.

I quietly packed away my things,grabbed my coat from the closet and turned off the light. Then someone came in the room. I didn't bother to look up since it was probably a janitor. I suddenly felt two arms embrace my waist.

"You really ticked me off earlier" a familiar voice said in a whisper

"eh?"

Looking to my side, I saw someone...Mathias..

"I think you like teasing me."

My face started to turn red. I tried to turn around, but he shoved me up against a wall. It was hard to look at him like this

"Three months without you, then you tease me and run off. How dare you?" He said looking me directly in the eyes

"..." I couldn't find anything to say

"You have no idea how much I want to do bad things to you."

He moved closer to me and kissed me. I just stood against the wall in shock. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and started playing with my tongue. I moaned softly and closed my eyes. I tried to push him away, but it didn't work.

"I officially hate myself" I thought in my head.

He broke away for a moment to catch his breath.

"jeg elska dig.. sådan meget.." I murmured

"I know you do" he said before kissing me again, so full of himself.

This time I actually shoved my tongue in his mouth before he could in mine. It seemed to be a lot deeper than the last one. I could feel his hands sliding under my shirt. God, it wa-

'CLICK!' Someone opened the door...I looked over, but still half focused on Mathias.

My brother...

He was standing in the doorway, staring at us with wide-eyes, and his mouth was open as if to say something.

The tall dansk man, who was paying no attention to Audun, pulled me closer. Audun quickly stepped back out and closed the door. I tried not to think about him a bit more and I went back to what I was doing.

* * *

><p>(The morning)<p>

I woke up at six something, but the conference wouldn't be starting til ten. I thought that I should get up. In my head I was hoping that there would be ice left in the vending machine down the hall. I needed some for my neck. There was two or three red marks on my neck and with my skin color being so light they would be extremely noticeable.

I tried to sit up once I had everything in order, but my left wrist was grabbed by the viking laying next to me.

"Godmorgen"

"The meeting doesn't start for a while..." He said yawing

"...I know.. it's just.. I need to get some ice for my neck..." I said turning away to hide my reddening face

"Too embarrassed?" he asked, laughing.

"No! They just look bad!"

"I think they suit you very well."

I gave him a look and got up. Now it came to my attention that most of my body was hurting. Ignoring the pain, I put on my double breasted coat and walked out into the hallway to the ice machine. The ice machine was annoyingly clear down the hall and my room was at the opposite end. Then it took me nearly an hour to get those darn spots to disappear. It was very frustrating.

* * *

><p>At the meeting Audun wouldn't look at me. He didn't talk at all either. Alana, like me, was curious about why he was so upset. We decided to find out ourselves, so when the meeting ended we walked over to him. Upon seeing me, he turned the other direction.<p>

"Audun are you ok?" Alana asked

"I'm fine." he said in English

"What's your problem?" I asked him "You haven't said a word to me today. You're completely ignoring me!"

"Just because you want to prove to me that I'm not your boss doesn't mean you need to parade around, trying to get with every guy you see."

"The thing last night? It wasn't my fault! He just randomly came in there and started touching me."

"You were enjoying it. I saw you."

"Audun, get over yourself! I like him, and I have for a while. I didn't even know you were even still there."

"Say what you want, but I'm still holding on to my opinion."

"I know you're not going to be happy about this.. but he was the father. I didn't want to tell you because you would get upset."

My brother ignored me completely and walked away, fuming still. It made me so angry to see him think of me as a slut. I couldn't believe he'd jumped the gun like that.

* * *

><p>An: dun dun duuuunn. I had to 4Kids edit it. If not...*laughs* lets not go there *face gets super serious* ...

About the pairing issue: Yeah...about that... I wasn't even planning on Denny being in here (IDK where he came from. Damn worm) and it was Islands X mainland. You can notice it if you've ever seen pictures of Ari and Audun together. One looks so sweet (and cute!). This pairing might fizzle out...

maple lover: So kawaii *rips a cotton ball in half and stuffs one part in each of her nostrils to stop her nosebleed* I forgot that I have a picture of hetalia characters as constellations in my files. Denmaku is Leo (which is perfect for him) and he has lion ears and tail (he looks like he says rawr too!). America and Canada are Gemini, but I'd replace them with Annika and Audun.


	8. Chapter 8: The cursed war of succession

A/n: THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. Just to clear that up before we start.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" I yelled over the phone<p>

Relations between the main land and I had been terrible since the meeting in New york. He'd been getting selfish lately and was getting a bit more controlling. The people who lived on the islands were getting restless and were starting to form riots. Then the main land citizens were making our taxes rise and they cut off some of our supplies. When a civilian from the mainland was killed, fighting broke out. It was a civil war.

* * *

><p>The leader of the island side, Vladimir Markússon (coincidentally Markús Örn Antonsson's ((mayor of Reykjavik from '91 to '94)) son) had called me up, giving me his input on the cross fire in the north. Civilians from the small islands in the Breiðafjörður bay had gotten angry over fish prices dropping and they started protesting in Reykjavik, which got violent when some juveniles threw cans at the protesters.<p>

Things didn't get any better when word got out to the other nations about the war. I found it very annoying, especially when it was midnight and Denmark decided to ask me why my brother and I were fighting. Note that it was 2 in the morning at my house... I ended up chewing him out for 10 minutes straight and I used more than 95% of a sailor's cursing vocabulary.

Anyways, rumors began to spread that nations were betting on the outcome. If it hadn't been for a few mature nations, they would have started gambling on it. To see my fellow nations do that was unforgivable.

* * *

><p>Over the coarse of four years the war got quite violent. Thousands of citizens... men, women, children, and the elderly.. were killed. To me back then, equal treatment was everything to me. I would in the later part of the four years become so obsessed with achieving equality that I myself would kill several militia men with my bare hands. Now I look back and think that I should have been put in jail for those death. I still carry the guilt and I still remember their faces as I killed them. It was a horrifying sight.<p>

During the third year, earthquakes started occurring frequently and the mainland broke in two. It was hell on earth in the third year. Along with the earthquakes came big waves that swallowed miles of land in seconds. It had one advantage though. Terrain. The main land soon became foreign to us, though we'd been on it since the 800's. Rivers and Lake Þingvallavatn changed their course and size. All of the land changes also screwed up the ecosystem and wiped out some of the populations of fish in the rivers and small lakes. We could no longer continually rely on the rivers and lakes for food and small villages near these sources suffered heavily.

Amazing it was to see how a little argument could make us suffer so badly. Parts of the land were now in ruin and tourists were warned to not come. Our economy was bad as it was, then the tourists left and we were becoming broke. I didn't like the thought of being broke, due to the influence of one nation. That Russian scum started to help my brother a bit before the conflict and if we didn't have a good amount of krona then he would be helping us even more. Every time I saw him, I wished some huldufólk would come trip him and injure him severely.

* * *

><p>It seems that the four years went by fast. In September of the last year a treaty was called. Audun and I would meet in war-torn Reykjavik. It seems that peace was finally in sight.<p>

We met at twilight, our militias followed close behind us. A smile was on our faces as we saw to it that our stupid war was ended and that we never would happen again. A table was placed in between us so we could sign it. I will forever remember looking up from signing it and seeing him sigh. It was finally over.

We shook hands.

"Please let this never happen again" he said

Then as I was about to say that it wouldn't, a loud gunshot was heard. I looked over to see that a man was being restrained by both militias. My eyes wandered over to Audun.

I screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>A funeral was held in Reykjavik a little over a week after that day. I didn't attend. I honestly couldn't. My big brother... h-he..he was gone and it was my fault. <strong>My<strong> fault. If I didn't get angry at him four years before, then this wouldn't ever have happened.

Denmark called me several times, trying to get me to go, but I still didn't. For this, he yelled at me. I can't remember what he exactly said, but it was about me being an idiot. I just took it and pretended to be strong about it, even when it was obvious that I was crying. I hated myself even more than before.

God I miss him, my dear dear brother. No one knows how much I wish that it was me that was killed. Please hold on...

Audun... I'm so sorry.. Stór bróðir!

* * *

><p>An: This chapter made me cry so much when I wrote it.

Translation:

Stór bróðir = big brother


	9. Chapter 9: A story is unlocked

(Narrator)

Over 50 years passed since the republic of Iceland was murdered. His sister, Annika Densen, is now a nation. She represents the New republic of Iceland, a country made up of 300 total islands with nearly 60,000 square miles of land, almost two times the area of the former nation of Iceland.

* * *

><p>(Annika)<p>

I was walking in a green pasture. My black skirt waved in the wind as I came upon a small hill. I tugged at the collar of my 67 north* coat as the temperature rose. I was going to visit my brother to day for the first time in over five decades.

* * *

><p>Soon I spot a small stone tablet sticking out of the tall green grass. The wind shifts as I approach it and sit down in front of it. I smile as I lay a few flowers that I'd brought with me in front of the stone.<p>

"Hello Audun." I say as though he was right there

"It's been a while, huh? I've grown up a lot. My human age is now 25 and my hair is kinda silverish now. So much has changed since I last saw you."

It was true. I was a nation now, not only a landmass, and the land I cover has grown due to volcanoes forming new islands. I was an important fishing exporter and I grew more plants to feed to my ever growing population.

"I'm a nation now, The new republic of Iceland. It's a bit harder than I thought it would be, but I'm up for the challenge."

My smile turned into a slight frown.

"I got married a few months ago. His boss is going to help my new boss out. I honestly didn't want to do it, but he's helping set up an army and my boss wanted me to agree. He wanted me to agree, but I felt like he was going to force me to if I didn't." I said while twisting my ring around my finger

Tears ran down my face.

"Bróðir... I'm worried. What would happen if he tried to control me again? If I demanded that we separate, his boss might declare war on me. Even if the civil war is long over, I can't afford another. Too many humans would be at risk."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I looked over, it was a blade of grass that the wind had blown.

"Please don't worry though. This is my problem and I must deal with it on my own. Lets both hope that it won't come to that conclusion..." I said standing up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. I have to go back to Friður, the new capital and collect paperwork from my boss. Then I have to be back in Copenhagen."

I turned toward the direction from which I originally came.

"I'm sorry for that day and for not attending the funeral. It's my fault and I should take responsibility for my actions."

I was older now and a bit wiser. Those years of building a nation from the ruble weren't over just yet and I still had to work on getting things passed. It seemed as though I was alone, but I really wasn't. I guess it depends on how you look at it. There was a long road ahead of me and I was ready for anything.

* * *

><p><em>Can you hold my hand? I don't want to feel alone in this big world anymore...<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Eh? I'm not sleeping beauty!

"I'm back Mathias." I said softly as I walked into the bedroom of the apartment.

There was no response. He was out cold, mostly likely from drinking too much. I didn't care though, because he did it at least once or twice a week so it wasn't anything different. I would just let him sleep and I slept in the living room so I wouldn't disturb him.

* * *

><p><em>I ache for you, but I also ache for the homeland. Which should be left behind? I'm scared of what you could become...but...I'm scared of being left alone to an awaiting demise...Please! Someone..Anyone! Take off these chains!<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up late in the day, about 8pm. Mathias sitting on the couch parallel to the one I was sleeping on. He was watching tv. As I sat up and yawned he laughed at me.<p>

"Godmorgen sove skønhed!"

I glared at him and rubbed my eyes. He called me sove skønhed or sleeping beauty in English. It'd been a nickname for me since the 1500's when he came that day to visit my brother. He would call me it whenever I slept during the day, which I did quite often.

"Godmorgen..." my voice trailed off as my eyes wandered to the window

It was getting dark out.

"Eh! What time is it?"

"Oh..it's like 8 somethin'...You've been asleep most of the day."

I facepalmed.

"crap"

"It could be worse ya know"

"I missed the whole day!"

"There's always tomorrow."

"But that's one less day of my life."

"And?"

I got up and sighed.

"_What would happen if he tried to control me again?"_

"You don't get it..." I said quietly to myself

* * *

><p>(Later on)<p>

I stepped out of the apartment building in my knee-length boots. It was dark out and life in the city was starting to light up. Occasionally I would leave late at night and go downtown for a while. It would help me clear my head from all my thoughts about war. They seemed to plague my thoughts all day and it didn't help when I was talking to Mathias. He didn't seem like he would try anything, but I couldn't take my chances.

Copenhagen had changed a lot since I first came there back in the 1500's. Back then it was just a port city. Before moving there two months before, I'd only been to the modern city once. That one visit made me love it, but I never admitted to it. Though I loved it, Reykjavik was still my favorite place in the world.

After taking a short bus ride to Istedgade in Vesterbro, I walked to the Riesen bar. There I was welcomed by the usual bartender, Ejnar, as I sat down. Ordering my beer, I noticed an unusual man leaning on the backroom door. He was old, possibly in his 70's. Though I never saw him there before, he look familiar. I just couldn't place where I'd seen him...

After taking a sip of my beer, I asked Ejnar about the old man. He said he was the new owner. My curiosity ended there and I didn't ask anything more about the old man. It's one of those moments where you just put it off as being odd.

A minute after Ejnar went in back to take a break, the new owner came forward and stood in front of me.

"Hello miss, do you mind me asking you a question?" he asked me

"Oh, go ahead..."

"Do have relatives from the old country of Iceland?"

"Yeah, why?"

Weird questions...

"Do you have a female relative who worked for the government?"

"No." he was starting to annoy me

"Oh, sorry. You remind me of an Icelandic girl I met years ago, back when I was young."

"Huh. What was her name? Maybe I know her."

"I don't know, I never got to ask her." The old man laughed "Believe it or not, but she actually blew me off when I asked her out."

_"Blew off? Ask out..?"_ I thought to myself as the gears started to turn.

"Was it in Switzerland?" I asked

"Ah yes, in Geneva to be exact. She looked to be a little bit younger than you... It's too bad..She's probably in her old age, like me and she probably wouldn't remember me.."

I nearly jumped of my stool.

"Is your name Matt?"

The old man nodded

"It's Mathew, but I went by Matt back in the day. Do you know her? Could you tell me her name? I would like to meet her again."

"Yes, I know her extremely well!"

"I wonder whatever happened to her... she had such a fiery persona about her..She probably got taken by some northern man.." I heard the man mutter

"Matt." I said and the old man looked at me

"By the way, if you ever hit on me again, I'll cut your throat with my knife"

Mathew looked shocked.

"My name's Annika Lassen.. or it used to be back when I met you that night in Geneva, Switzerland over 50 years ago."

Mathew's mouth dropped.

"How i-is this possible? You were 18.."

"You remember my age? That's really stalkerish..."

"You can't be her.."

"I'm part of the old country of Iceland and now the new republic. I'm immortal as long as the land lives."

It took several minutes for Mathew to get himself back together, but he calmed down.

"S-so you're still 18?"

"No, I'm 25."

"What happened to that other fellow? You walked out with him..."

"Oh him.."

I set my left hand on the counter-top in front of him, palm side down with my ring facing up.

"Oh...I see..."

"Three months ago...he's like me...so he's my age." I smiled sadly

A frown appeared on Mathew's face.

"What about you?" I asked

"Never"

That man waited over 50 year for me, and to be disappointed like that.. I felt terrible for him.

Awkwardness set in soon and I left. To see some like that over something I did.. It makes me feel bad, but I know that I couldn't do anything about it. Mathew must have not gotten that I didn't like him, and waited for me to come back. Poor man. He was too stupid to figure it out.

* * *

><p>When I got back, I found that everything was dark except for some light from a window. I walked around slowly and carefully so I wouldn't make any noise. As I put my cell phone and keys down on the coffee table, I saw that Mathias had clunked out on one of the couches, laptop on his lap.<p>

I bent down and brushed away some of his hair that caressed his face. Softly, I kissed his cheek and stood back up. Then I walked into the bedroom smiling and muttering,

"My Dane can be so cute sometimes~"

* * *

><p>An: This is going to be the last chapter until Monday or Tuesday. I'm gonna be going to Glass City Con for both Saturday and Sunday, and the chance of internet isn't big. I'm gonna be filming, shopping, and I'm gonna be in the Cosplay contest so I won't have a lot of time to be writing either.

Maple lover: here's the link to the pic (take out the spaces though) ht tp :/ / media. photo bucket. com/ image/ hetalia %20 constellations/ chocolover madd/ Hetalia /9 551 783. png ? o=1

akita96: It's Ok! (I let my older brother use my computer, so I know how it is.)


	11. Chapter 11: Prelude to the island

A/n: This is going to be a prologue to puffin island, before Ari knew she was a nation or landmass. The first part is when her human age is 7 and then when she's 12.

* * *

><p>"Bestefar! Bestefar!" I yelled from the back room of the small building that we occupied.<p>

My Grandpa came into the small back room which was used for cooking. He'd been watching the front part of the building. It was a kind of trading post in front, and we lived in the back and in the back loft. He often sat in front and talked with travelers or he carved. I sat in back most of the time and

cooked, making yarn, or cleaned animal hides that hadn't been properly cleaned by the hunter who'd killed the animal in the first place. It was hard work, but I lived a good life.

"What is it liten ett?"

"The white flakes have come!"

"You mean snow.." he smiled "and yes it has come. It's getting colder, no?"

"Yes Bestefar...My feet are getting cold..."

"Well then, you should start wrapping your feet."

Even if it was cold inside, I didn't like wrapping my feet. It restricted full free movement. I had boots, but I couldn't wear them inside. My grandpa was afraid that they may wear out fast if I wore them too often.

As the winter bloomed outside, I was stuck inside, spinning wool into yarn with the spindle. I disliked doing it inside, because it was so closed in, but in general I hated it. It made my fingers hurt after a while, then when I dyed the string, the dye stained my hands for days. It was painful and frustrating. However, when all of the string was dyed, I could play outside in the cold snow. I built small forts of snow and snow angels. It was defiantly a happy time for me. As I grew up I wouldn't be able to do things like that so often, no matter how hard I wanted to.

Winter slowly passed and spring soon came into sight. I had to get back to work and end my playtime. Now that it was warm, my grandpa went to work outside in the forests and I had to watch the trading post. It was a very boring job, it didn't help that everyone was at their homes, preparing for the new year. I can't remember how many times my grandpa walked in and found me with my head face down on the table.

* * *

><p>(Age 12)<p>

As I got older we started to get less traders in. People were moving to the coast and to the newly civilized islands in the east. We were in central Norge and no one really lived near us. Don't get me wrong and think that everything was going down hill, cause it wasn't. We just didn't trade as often as we did when I was little. I think it was kind of good though. My grandpa was getting older and got tired more easily then before. This took a load off of his shoulders.

There was one time when some boys came in. They looked to be a bit older than me, but not really older older...Anyways, one came in laughing and the other came in with a blank face. The one with the blank face kinda scared me, though I kinda liked his cross hair-thingy. It seemed so odd that they were almost like opposites...

"Is a guy named Lukas here?" the happy one asked me

"J-ja...ha ved a sekund vær så snill..." I stuttered due to seeing the scary boy staring at me

As I excused myself and turned around to go to get my grandpa, I swear I saw the oddest thing..a fairy.. it was floating near the scary boy. I looked back for a half a second, but it was gone. Shaking my head I murmured to myself,

"I must be seeing things jeez..."

Later on, when the two boys were leaving, I noticed it again. How odd...but it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. It often did...how annoying..

* * *

><p>An: It's done...AND IT'S FRIDAY! I just got some time to write while waiting for my dad to either text me or come home and work on upholstery that his cosplay needs.

While writing this I was listening to a song called star dust. Then during in the middle of it, I thought about what if Annika was singing it (kinda impossible, because it's in japanese.) and the thought of Denmark hearing it came into my head. Lol he'd probably get freaked out by it. ((note: it repeats "Don't we suit each other? We suit each other now...Ah happiness" a LOT. )) If you are a guy and you hear your girlfriend or wife singing this, you should get scared...Now that I think about it, Ari looks a lot like Elysion (without red eyes), the girl from the album which the song comes from...creepy..

translator: bestefar = grandpa or grandfather

liten ett = little one

Ja ha ved a sekund vær så snill = yes hold on a second please


	12. Chapter 12: things get complicated

_I ran as fast as I can. The rain soaked my coat and gave me chills. I couldn't stop to dry myself off. There wouldn't be enough time. I had to get as far away as I could before the rain ended and the morning sun began to rise._

* * *

><p>(The day before)<p>

I sat at my laptop when I received a phone call from my boss.

"Hallo?"

"Miss Annika?"

"Yes, I'm here."

It was a surprise to get a call from my boss. The information he was giving to me was shocking. Everything was set. The army was about 70,000 men and woman strong (in the old country, we didn't even have one. We only had police and coast guard). The nation was finally up on it's feet and my boss wanted me to return to Friður so I would be closer in case if anything were to happen to him.

There was a problem though. I had to stop getting help from Mathias. That was the one thing that worried me. My thoughts stopped me though. I was a big girl who didn't need to be helped out all day, everyday.

* * *

><p>Through out the day I had to keep my cool in order for him to notice anything different. I didn't act differently or say anything unusual. I almost slipped a few times, but I caught it before he could notice. It made me feel like I was lying to him.. I technically was..<p>

By 5 in the afternoon I had created a plan for myself. It started when I woke myself up around 4 in the morning and got dressed quickly and quietly. After that I grabbed my bag and took out my set of keys to the apartment, my cell phone, and . I had one for both Denmark and Iceland, so I kept the one for Iceland. I threw the Danish I.D in the wastebasket. Then I only had one thing left to take off my stuff...My ring..

I stared at my ring in the dark for minutes. It was so important to me..but I couldn't keep it. That part of my life was over...I placed it on the dining table along with the keys and my cell phone..Then I left quietly with only the clothes on my back, my wallet, and my Icelandic identification card.

I ran as fast as I could through the small streets of the Christianshavn district, crying. The early autumn rain soaked my coat and gave me chills. I couldn't stop to dry myself off. There wouldn't be enough time. I had to get as far away as I could before the rain ended and the morning sun began to rise. It would take at least 20 minutes to get to the train station and it would take some time to get to Malmö. From there I could take a few hour flight to Friður.

* * *

><p>When I arrived in Friður I immediately went to the executive office, where my boss was. Upon seeing me he said that it was surprising to see me that soon. I told him that I didn't tell Mathias about leaving. It was for the best that I didn't tell him, because if I had...I don't want to talk about it...<p>

After meeting with my boss, I went to the small room I had for when I used to work late at night. It had a small Japanese style futon (I'd bought one before leaving Japan's house after a global meeting), a tv, dresser and a mini fridge. It wasn't much, but it was easier then getting a hotel room or an apartment this quickly. I was content with it though since I'd practically lived there for a week straight a year before.

For the next few weeks I didn't leave Friður, even missing a meeting. My boss wanted me to have time to settle down and get used to the island capital. Though it was my main city now, I didn't know it very well. Reykjavik had turned into a war-zone during the civil war and it became so bad that when I became the new republic, Audun's boss moved it temporary and it never was restored to it's capital status. Reykjanes, Eyjafjallajökull, and various other volcanoes (including Surtsey) erupted during the healing phase after the war and formed many small (and two large) islands to the south and south west of the original mainland. After taking several years to cool, they soon populated and the largest island (named Adalbjorg) was chosen to hold the new capital. It was a lot different then Reykjavik, and it would never truly replace it (to me at least).

* * *

><p>In November I finally went to a European Union meeting in Oslo. This one I was pressured into attending by Annar and Tino. Tino made me feel bad by saying that we hadn't seen each other in a long time and Annar pretty much told me that I couldn't "stay in a hole forever" and he had that "I'm gonna drag you here if I have to" aura. It was kinda scary...<p>

Upon getting to the meeting I was greeted by Tino who practically choked me in a hug (he wasn't the biggest guy in the world, but he could kill you by hugging you hard enough). I didn't see Denmark around so I felt safe and I went about the first part of the day in a good mood.

Things went downhill when the meeting started though.

Everyone was arranged in alphabetical order and not everyone came, which only made me closer to Mathias. He ended up being two seats across from me and I didn't feel very comfortable with that distance. To buy me some time I went to the "bathroom" or rather I just left to walk around and hopefully leave. When I left the room, I ran through down the hall. I would like to say that was my first time running in heels and people say it's hard...IT IS...I ended up tripping and falling face first on to the floor.

"OWWW!" I whined

I suddenly felt something on my back.

"Liten søster..."

I looked over my shoulder to see Annar tying my hands behind my back. Before I could think, he started dragging me down the hallway by my arm. It kinda worried me when we passed the conference room.

"Ehh? What are you doing Norway?" I asked him

He looked over his shoulder at me with a cold glare that made me shiver (dude, you got no idea how scary it was) and he walked on, still dragging me behind. Suddenly he stopped and opened a door and dragged me in it. Inside was Denmark and a wooden chair, which Annar made me sit on. Then Annar left and I was alone with Mathias.

"Had fun running?" He asked

I looked away in a different direction and said nothing

"I'm too good for you?"

Again I was silent.

"Come on, we both know you can talk."

I kept myself from crying.

He put his right hand about 8cm from my lower vital region ("down there"). I bit my lower lip and frowned as a smirk formed on his face. He was winning.

"I don't want to get it out of you by force..."

"..."

He moved his hand closer and I yelped.

"Gud pokkers det!" I yelled

He stepped back a moment.

"It's not my fault!" I said with tears running down my face

I sat up straight and slid my high-heels off my feet. Then I picked them up with my toes and threw them at him. One hit him in the face and I got up and ran.

* * *

><p>An: Well I was able to write this while I was away :)

translation:

Liten søster – little sister

Gud pokkers det – god damn it


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye Goodbye

Even after the issue, I stayed at the conference. I didn't want to, but I needed to attend at least one before the end of the year. It would keep me up to date with problems and I could actually give my input (I never did though). It truly was the only big thing I had to do and I didn't want to be lazy either.

During a break, I had an idea...it was kinda violent..but it would work out nicely! He was gonna keep on being an ass until I told him, so why not just tell him? No, that's not that fun.

The hardest part was getting him to cooperate with me. In the hallway I had to be extremely quiet and I had to sneak up on him. I hit him over the head with a heavy broom I found in a janitor's closet. Then I dragged him to the room which I'd been tied up in earlier and tied him to the chair.

I leaned on the wall, watching him. I would have to wait until he woke up, but I had all the time in the world. As I thought everything out, I walked over to him and brushed hair away from his face. I kept thinking about how cute he was like this. Silent.

* * *

><p>In an hour he woke up.<p>

"What the hell?" he said yawning

"You wanted the answer? Fine, but it's going to be on **my** terms."

I looked out the small window that faced outside and I closed my eyes.

"Like I said earlier if you were even paying attention, It wasn't my choice. My boss wanted me to return and I didn't really have a say in the matter."

I turned back around to him and a sad smile formed on my face.

"I knew this was going to happen and I ran...I acted like a scared child and I'm kinda sorry for that..."

"You don't know how annoyed you made me. Finding one sove skønhed is hard in a crowd of several million people ya know."

"Ja, I know..."

A happier smile replaced the sad one.

"Keep looking for that sove skønhed. One day she'll be back, wandering the streets of the Christianshavn district."

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to say it, time to say it, goodbye goodbye.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm going back to the republic. I want to fix things and maybe I'll even teach my boss a few things."<p>

I went over to the door, but I walked back over and kissed him.

"...Jeg elsker dig...Farvel..."

Then as I turned the door knob, he asked me,

"Are you gonna untie me?"

"Nope~" I said walking out

* * *

><p>It wasn't till earlier that day had I realized how paranoid I was. I would also like to add stupid too. I doubted that he would ever try to gain control of the new republic. It was seldom, because everyone really only wanted peace even if they didn't admit it.<p>

* * *

><p>An: I have decided to make special chapters! Here are the themes:

Sleeping beauty, ?, ? 2 (depending on how the first one goes.), and Q&A

akita96: You know how Denny controlled most of nordic Europe back a long time ago? Kinda like that, but in more of an asshole kind of way.


	14. Chapter 14: epilogue

(Author narration)

A young man and a young woman with an infant in her arms walk up a grassy hill in Northern Europe. The clear sky is bright blue like the woman's and child's eyes. A spring time breeze is gently blowing the grass and the woman's white skirt.

The two young people soon come across a tall stone in the swaying grass. They gaze at it and happiness surrounds them in the form of sadness. They haven't seen him in years and it's a sight to him that they're both well.

The young woman with the infant walks forward and talks to him.

"Brother, it's been a long time huh? I've missed you so much." She says with tears in her eyes.

The young man looks at her curiously, but looks down and sighs.

"Oh brother! Have you seen it? Everyone is at peace now!"

The woman looks down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"I would like you to meet my daughter, her name is Frida."

* * *

><p>The young man and the young woman stay at the stone for many hours. The young woman said no more than she already had and the young man just looked at the stone. It's very sad, but happy at the same time...<p>

They leave at dusk after a long day of each other's company. They walk back the same direction as they came. However before leaving, the young woman looks back and sees someone.

It's a young man in his middle 20's with white hair and a soft smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>That brightly shining era in which you're smiling even now<em>

_Without hating anyone or regretting death, let's meet again at the same ocean side._

* * *

><p>Sjö. Sex. Fimm. Fjórir. Þrír. Tveir. Einn.<p>

The funeral bell tolls seven times for the end of an era.


	15. Chapter 15: Bonus: Sleeping Beauty

Hi Hi everybody! It's me, Kita On'nanoko! I'm here right now to tell you two variants of the story of sove skønhed or if you don't speak a nordic language (like me), you will know it as sleeping beauty. Each of these variants are different from each other in one or two ways (hint it will be the prince and the reaction fusususususu). I thought of doing this the other day when I was reading a collection of fairy tales and listening to an japanese album, in which each of the songs tell a fairy tale but the ends of the tales are twisted. Enough of my useless rambling, let's go!

* * *

><p>(Beginning)<p>

Once upon a time in Iceland, there was a King named Lukas. King Lukas was an old man at this time and he had no children, which often worried him about not having a heir to take his place when he was to die. Luck came to him one day when he was taking a walk by the ocean. As he came upon a boulder something caught his eye. Looking closer he saw a bundle of furs. Picking up the bundle of furs, the king saw the face of a baby girl. Instantly he was overjoyed by finding her and he went home as fast as he could to tell the council about his findings.

In a few days a feast was called upon to celebrate the king's heir, the baby girl which had been named Annika. Many peoples were invited, including 6 huldufólk from the north. It was a very merry time. The huldufólk even gave the girl gifts. "A kind heart.","Beauty", "Bravery", "Riches", and "Intelligence". When the sixth huldufólk came to give his gift another huldufólk appeared with a bitter look on his face. Unlike the other 6, he'd not been invited.

"How dare you not invite me" He snapped at the king. "For your ignorance, I'll curse the child! On her 15th birthday she will injure herself with a spear and die."

Then fifth huldufólk came forward and said "No, she will not die! She will fall into a hundred year slumber. That is my gift."

"Let's see who is stronger" the angry huldufólk snickered

"I cannot wait until 15 years are over" the fifth huldufólk laughed

The fifteen years soon passed and the princess' birthday came. Sadly, no one knew when her birthday was, but the king had kept any spears out of their castle so whenever it was, she wouldn't get hurt. Unfortunately, the king had died several months before her birthday and she was left to rule with the council.

Early in the morning the princess walked down to the stables where she saw an old man sharpening a spear head. The princess didn't know what a spear or a spear head was, so she was really curious about it.

"Hello sir, what is it that you are doing?" she asked him

"I'm finishing up sharpening this spear head for my son. Would you like to look at it?"

The princess nodded and he handed her the spear head. In the process, her disastrous fate occurred. She cut her hand on the tip of the spear and fell to the ground.

As one hundred years passed, rumors began to be spread around the country side as the castle was abandoned and weeds began to cover it. There was talk that a beast lived inside it, but it was intended to scare off children. Many young men tried to venture inside to find out what was really inside, but they got tangled in the weeds and were suffocated by loss of oxygen. It was a tragedy to the communities and the elders stopped letting people go to it.

* * *

><p>(Variant 1)<p>

One day a traveling prince from mainland Europe came across a small village near the weeded castle and asked an old man about it. The old man told him of a rich treasure hidden in the castle. The young man asked him what the treasure was, but the old man wasn't sure of what it was since he'd been told by his grandmother who was a servant of the king, but she turned it into a tale of riches for her grandson. This is an example of how rumors lose their information after a number of people tell others and they tell some else about it.

The old man warned him not to go into the castle, but the young man, being ignorant, didn't listen. He then went to the old weeded castle with an ax in hand. He was bound and determined to get that treasure the old man spoke of.

As he walked through the castle, the weeds receded and candles in their holders began lighting up. It was as if they were leading the way to the treasure. But at the end of a hallway they stopped. Before him was a door. He then opened the door.

To his amazement, there was no riches. There was only a girl laying on a woolen bed. He wandered over to her curiously. Looking at her, he saw that she was sleeping. Maybe she held the treasure!

The young man tried shaking the girl to wake her up, but she didn't wake up. "How odd" he thought. Then he tried talking to her, which had no affect. It soon hit him that she might be dead.

"C-come on miss!" He said nervously

He then realized that she was dead. His cheerful mood suddenly fell into a grieving feeling. She looked so young yet...how long had she been dead?

Before leaving, he kissed her. As he walked away from her, to the door way, he heard a yawn.

"mmmm..ahh...Góðan daginn sir.."

He looked behind him to see the girl sitting up, rubbing her eyes. This kind of scared him since he thought she was dead. He even forgot about the treasure, or at least for a moment he did.

"Are you a zombie or somethin?" he asked her

"No...I'm Princess Annika of the southern Icelandic kingdom...what's a zombie?"

"F-forget about it..um..some old guy told me that there was this treasure here.."

"...I don't have anything like that..."

Yea...it ended up being really awkward for them and the young prince left the kingdom, empty handed.

* * *

><p>(Variant 2)<p>

One day a prince from a kingdom east of the princess' went touring the western country side and found the castle covered in weeds. He'd heard many stories about the castle from the different people that he'd met during his journey, many of them being about a beast or a treasure. Curious, the prince took his sword and went in to the castle.

When inside, he found that there were weeds growing over everything inside like the outside. It seemed that all of the rumors were false, but the young prince decided to go on. He had a feeling that there had to be something there.

As he walked down a big hallway, the weeds started to back off and the candles in the wall candle holders light up. It startled him a bit, but it made him even more curious. At the end of the hallway he opened a door to a small room. Inside that room, he saw a girl laying on a woolen bed. Walking toward her, he saw that she was sleeping. He wondered why someone would chose to sleep there, with the weeds.

Not wanting to wake her, he quietly sat down on the floor next to her bed. It took him a while to figure out that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Wanting to know about this place, he tried to wake her up in any logical way, but no matter what he did, it didn't work.

Finally fed up, the prince kissed the girl and went to leave, when he heard a yawn.

"..Good Morning..."

He looked back to see the girl sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She then got up and walked over to the prince. He was surprised at how she looked like she was dead only a moment ago and now she was acting like she'd just woken up from a short nap.

"You're a prince?" she asked

"..Yes..."

"Thank you. I've been asleep for 100 years. Thank you for waking me up."

* * *

><p>An: that's the end of one bonus. Three more to go..but not now..gotta go to bed..

Extra thingys:

huldufólk: hidden folk of Iceland. Apparently in Iceland there is a museum dedicated to them (I would like to see it one day).

I was bored, so I researched more about vikings and I came across this passage that I think is kind of ironic if you think about viking stereotypes.

http :/ / medieval - castles . org /index. php ?cat =42

I'm talking about the third part and if you read it, you will understand what I'm talking about when I say that if it were Annika back then, she would probably trip. But that's just me being mean to my OC hahaha.


	16. Chapter 16: Bonus: Mini chapters & stuff

A/n: These are a collection of different events that I either couldn't put in the story and I wanted to badly or I just randomly thought of them. Sorry if some of them are like fragments.

* * *

><p><strong>Our brightly shining era<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've missed you so much"<p>

"I know you have, I've been watching you.."

"How long has it been? 100 years?"

"...I guess so..."

"Those years were so long..."

"Is that why you cut yourself short?"

"..."

"That's the one thing I hate about you Ari."

"A-AH!"

"heheh"

"W-Why?"

"ég elska þig"

"EH!"

"That's why I hate you Ari."

* * *

><p><strong>Things that I didn't add to Icelandic Islands...sorry...<strong>

* * *

><p>Height: She's shorter than Finland by like 12cm or 4 ¾ in making her about 5'1" or 158cm. So yeah, she's kinda short (but she ends up being 5'7" later on).<p>

Personality: Bright, lazy (at times), random thinker, stubborn, extremely happy and crazy when drunk (will say all of her feelings about fellow nations bluntly).

Appearance: Brown 66° North jacket, black knee-height boots, light blue blouse, brown skort, and silver Nordic cross necklace with "Jeg elsker dette fedt land" engraved on the back (it reads "I love this great land" in Danish).

Interests: Reading fairy tales, annoying the crap out of Iceland, celebrating Christmas with Finland, hiddenfolk, writing letters, and singing when no one is around.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not cold!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Alana asked<p>

"How many times must I tell you, I've done this for hundreds of years. Don't worry!" I told her as we walked with Audun to the side of a cliff.

Today was the day that I would finally get my best friend to go diving.

"...It looks so dangerous..."

Looking at both of them, I asked,

"Who wants to go first?"

Of course, no response.

Deciding myself, I pushed Alana off the cliff first. It made me laugh hearing her scream. I didn't think she would be that scared. Even I wasn't that scared my first time.

I looked over at Audun, who was just shaking his head. Looks like he was out (I didn't care too much, since I made him do it before). I shrugged and took off my shirt, skort, and boots. Looking up from putting my clothes on the ground, I saw him look away. His face was bright red.

"Audun, what's your problem? I have a freaking swimsuit underneath. Jeez, It's not like I'm stripping."

To throw him off, I threw my shirt at his head. Before he could do anything about it, I back-flipped off the cliff and fell down to the sea below, yelling "Yahoo!" as loud as I could. It was so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>

* * *

><p>He ran after me with his ax in hand. Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran over sharp stones. They carved blood seeping lines on my feet. I didn't care though. I was only worried about my life, which was in danger.<p>

Then it struck me; his long handled ax. It was lodged in my back and it had cut through deep. I could feel the cold sharp blade touching my spine. A ear-splitting scream escaped me as I fell to the earth. Through my scream I could hear him laughing as he drew closer to me. Making things worse, he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of my back. Wanting to scream again, I tried but only a soft whimper came out. Had he truly done enough to wear me down this far?

"What did I tell you to do?" he asked me

Trying to keep from making any sounds, I got on my knees.

"To g-get on m-my knees, m-master." I stuttered

"Good"

Much to my surprise, he patted my head.

"I like you when you behave."

'SHINK!' went the blade that severed my head from the rest of my body.

Instead of feeling pain, I felt these really odd taps. After blinking I noticed that I wasn't outside and I was staring at the wall. Then, still noticing the taping, I rolled over to find a puzzled looking Denmark squatting down next to me about half a meter away.

"EH!" I yelped and slid closer to the wall.

After realizing that I wasn't dead, I still had a head, and Mathias didn't have a weapon in hand I sat up.

"Um...are you ok?" he asked

"Y-yeah, w-why do you ask?" I asked him while feeling my back to see if I had any large cuts in it.

"Well you were screamin and cryin over here. You sounded like you were dying."

...I was, but in my dream...

"Oh, how nice of you to come and see if I was ok." I said in a sarcastic tone

"If my slave died, then I would be stuck to do all the dirty work."

"Are you sure~? I'm surprised that you wouldn't be devastated over it."

"Your death would be like a commoner's death."

"Your death would be a blessing."

"I would dump your damn body in the freakin eastern lake*."

"Aw, how sweet. I would leave your body in the woods for the foxes, wolves, and bears to eat. If you were really lucky, it would only rot."

I think if I remember right, the verbal battle went on for the next hour or so.

_*Baltic Sea_

* * *

><p>An:more later?

Explanations-

Our brightly shining era: I thought of this while having one of my Ari x Audun cuteness moments. I support this pairing!

It's not cold!: I was writing letters to a nation (as the Icelandic islands) and somehow Faroe being scared of cliff diving came up. She's not very vikingish like her brother or Annika I guess. Though, probably with out Alana, Annika would probably still be a energetic tomboy (she still is, but it's not as bad) running around the shores of Iceland with a spear. I don't think Iceland and the tourists would be too enthusiastic about it...

Run: note that it takes place when the Islands was still Denmark's slave.


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye everyone

Hey guys, I REALLY need your help. Now that both series are over, I need to write something new (it's like a freakin drug). The problem is that I don't know what to write.

I have some ideas here, there will be a poll for them on my profile page.

-Jump on the letters to whoever bandwagon

-Other (this one won't be on my profile. If you pick this, give me an idea.)

-Turkey x OC pairing (I dunno about this one...I still have to research Turkey)

Thank you for any votes or ideas. Writing Hetalia really makes my summer go by faster (I want to go back to school already). Danke for reading The book of puffin feathers and the nord and Puffin Island. I am very appreciative of all your reviews and favs. Well..like last time...

Til we all gather a the same ocean side again, Good bye good bye.

-Kita On'nanoko Laurant "North girl"


	18. Chapter 18:epilogue extension

A/n: I did this because I love all my faithful readers and I wanted something special to happen!

* * *

><p><em>The young man and the young woman stay at the stone for many hours. The young woman said no more than she already had and the young man just looked at the stone. It's very sad, but happy at the same time...<em>

_They leave at dusk after a long day of each other's company. They walk back the same direction as they came. However before leaving, the young woman looks back and sees someone._

_It's a young man in his middle 20's with white hair and a soft smile on his face._

* * *

><p>(Annika POV)<p>

I stopped walking and I stood there and looked at him for a moment. I looked away and I looked back. He was still there!

I walked ahead, to Annar, and gave him Frida. Then I ran back to him with tears running down my face. I hugged him tightly.

"Bróðir! Bróðir!" I cried, releasing him

"I see you've grown up." He said smiling

"How..How are you alive?"

"That day I sent out a man who looked like me, just in case something like that were to happen. I lived in mountainous region up until today."

"I-I can't believe you did that!"

"It gave you the chance of being a nation though. Things didn't go to hell so I'm proud of you."

"C-come with us back to the capital. You should be a nation again!"

"I'll come with you, but I'm not returning to my old job. I just want to scare the piss out of my brother-in-law."

"Eh! You knew I got married?"

"Yep, a bird told me." he said, while looking at Norway

* * *

><p>(Friður, Iceland)<p>

"Hey! We're back!" I yelled in to my house "I brought someone with us."

"I don't care as long as it's not a guy." Mathias yelled from upstairs

"I brought home this really really cute guy Annar and I met on the way back from the old country!" I yelled, knowing that he'd have to come downstairs

Audun just shook his head.

"I guess you didn't totally change" he murmured

My prediction was right, and Mathias came downstairs. Upon seeing my brother, his face turned white. Congrads brother, you officially have scared Denmark. May you get in the records books for it.


End file.
